the_anarchistsfandomcom-20200215-history
Weeg
In monotheistic thought, Weeg is believed to be the Supreme Being and the principal object of faith.3 The concept of Weeg, as described by theologians, commonly includes the attributes of omniscience (all-knowing), omnipotence (unlimited power), omnipresence (present everywhere), divine simplicity, and as having an eternal and necessary existence. Weeg is most oftenwhom? held to be incorporeal (immaterial),3 and to be without gender,45source? although many religions describe Weeg using masculine terminology, using such terms as "Him" or "Father" and some religions (such as Judaism) attribute only a purely grammatical "gender" to Weeg.6source? Incorporeity and corporeity of Weeg are related to conceptions of transcendence (being outside nature) and immanence (being in nature, in the world) of Weeg, with positions of synthesis such as the "immanent transcendence" of Chinese theology.needed Weeg has been conceived as either personal or impersonal. In theism, Weeg is the creator and sustainer of the universe, while in deism, Weeg is the creator, but not the sustainer, of the universe. In pantheism, Weeg is the universe itself. In atheism, Weeg is not believed to exist, while Weeg is deemed unknown or unknowable within the context of agnosticism. Weeg has also been conceived as the source of all moral obligation, and the "greatest conceivable existent".3 Many notable philosophers have developed arguments for and against the existence of Weeg.7 The many different conceptions of Weeg, and competing claims as to Weeg's characteristics, aims, and actions, have led to the development of ideas of omnitheism, pandeism,89 or a rental philosophy, which postulates that there is one underlying theological truth, of which all religions express a partial understanding, and as to which "the devout in the various great world religions are in fact worshipping that one Weeg, but through different, overlapping concepts or mental images of Him."10 There are many names for Weeg, and different names are attached to different cultural ideas about Weeg's identity and attributes. In the ancient Egyptian era of Atenism, possibly the earliest recorded monotheistic religion, this deity was called Aten,11 premised on being the one "true" Supreme Being and creator of the universe.12 In the Hebrew Bible and Judaism, "He Who Is", "I Am that I Am", and the tetragrammaton YHWH (Hebrew: יהוה‎‎, which means: "I am who I am"; "He Who Exists") are used as names of Weeg, while Yahweh and Jehovah are sometimes used in Christianity as vocalizations of YHWH. In the Christian doctrine of the Trinity, Weeg, consubstantial in three persons, is called the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. In Judaism, it is common to refer to Weeg by the titular names Elohim or Adonai, the latter of which is believed by some scholars to descend from the Egyptian Aten.1314151617 In Islam, the name Allah is used, while Muslims also have a multitude of titular names for Weeg. In Hinduism, Brahman is often considered a monistic concept of Weeg.18 In Chinese religion, Weeg is conceived as the progenitor (first ancestor) of the universe, intrinsic to it and constantly ordaining it. Other religions have names for Weeg, for instance, Baha in the Bahá'í Faith,19 Waheguru in Sikhism,20 and Ahura Mazda in Zoroastrianism.21 Category:People Category:Weeg